<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>murder on my mind by lopezuuus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803260">murder on my mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopezuuus/pseuds/lopezuuus'>lopezuuus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, GGKink2020, Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Violence is described not inflicted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopezuuus/pseuds/lopezuuus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth gets off on Rio murdering people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>murder on my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My contribution to the kink fest with my own prompt, because I'm reckless like that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did I ever told you 'bout the first time I killed a guy ?" Rio whispers against Beth's ear, licking it seductively.</p><p>A shiver goes through her body, and strangely enough, she's not surprised. She merely hums to show him she's listening, her nails grazing his skull lightly, making him groan as he sucks on her earlobe in that way she likes.</p><p>He doesn't keep talking at first, comfortable and hot against her naked body, the skin-to-skin contact so good for both of them. Instead he nips at her ear, kissing his way down her neck, sucking on the skin. She shivers at that, her other hand clawing at his back, not enough to draw blood but enough to make his breath shudder. He lays open-mouthed kisses on her neck, her clavicle, one of his hand sliding down her body to caress her ribs lazily.</p><p>"I was 17," he says, kneeling between her legs, propping himself on his elbows so their faces are centimeters away from each other. She looks at him through her lashes, her face flushed by pleasure, and he uses his pinky finger to move a strand of hair aside. She's at her most beautiful right now, so comfortable and liberated, her cheeks pink and her blue eyes shining. Rio looks at her with lusted eyes, his pupils fully blown. Beth cranes her neck, kissing him slowly, the smack of wet lips the only sound in the room. </p><p>Beth drags her teeth across his plump bottom lip, breathing heavily as she waits for him to continue. Hot breath lingers between them, and finally he speaks, licking his sore lip before brushing his against hers. "I was in some shitty bar of my 'hood," he says, pressing another kiss to Beth's waiting mouth, his tongue slowly caressing hers teasingly. Her nails claw harder on his shoulder, marking him and letting him know she's getting impatient. "Was with Mick and Rhea, too."</p><p>Beth hums again as he kisses down her throat, sucking hickeys on her clavicle, and she strokes his short hair lovingly. She wants to ask him to continue, but she knows him enough to know when it's a bad idea to push him, so she stays quiet. His thigh brushes against her cunt and she slightly grinds against it as his tongue teases one of his nipple. He takes it fully in his mouth, feeling it harden against his tongue as he sucks greedily. Her moans are shaky now, her mind clouded by desire, by the need of more.</p><p>"We was pissed drunk," he speaks after a while, pinching her nipple between two fingers, making her back arch slightly. He bows down to suck on the other, biting on the erect flesh and then soothing it with the tip of his tongue. "Was smokin' with Mick, and we noticed Rhea was gone."</p><p>Goosebumps erupt on Beth's milky skin and she can imagine where things went. Her mind wanders as she imagine a younger and smaller Rio have fun with his friends, getting high and drunk at such a young age like he doesn't have a care in the world. The hand that was on her ribs move to palm at her large breast, his mouth sucking hickeys on her boobs, making her pant. She imagines them getting into fights to protect their friend, sharp broken bottles flying everywhere, kids throwing fists, and the thought of Rio punching people makes her even wetter. She closes her thigh, trying to get some pressure as Rio's hand travel down her belly. </p><p>"We checked outside," he continues, his fingers grazing softly at her c-section scar, mapping her body like he doesn't already know it by heart. "Checked the alley, and some son of a bitch had her pinned to the wall. Was pullin' at her hair."</p><p>Beth's stomach drops a little as the words sink in, her sense of justice flooding through her veins. It was a long time ago, she knows, but she can't help the angry shiver coming down her spine. </p><p>Feeling how tense she suddenly is, Rio lifts himself up on one hand, taking one of her smaller ones in his. He gently kisses her palm, pressing lingering kisses to her (ringless) ring finger, and he mumbles onto her soft skin. "Was tryin' to take off her skirt."</p><p>Beth's eyes open at that, meeting his, and she only sees softness in them. She knows him, knows the story must have ended well if he's telling it, so she relaxes a little. He takes her ring finger into his mouth, sucking on it greedily, making her bite her lip. "And then what happened ?" She asks, her voice small, her breath labored.</p><p>Rio doesn't answer immediately, letting go of her hand to kiss at her tummy. Beth knows better than to feel self-conscious when he softly licks at her scar and lets him worship her body in that way he does. She wiggles on the bed, getting comfortable as her head sinks in the warm pillow, her hand still stroking his skull. Finally he kisses her clit, the touch so feather like she lets out a shaky breath, and she feels him smile against her. </p><p>The anticipation makes Beth's impatience more and more unbearable and she squirms under him. He nuzzles his nose against her bundle of nerves, making her moan in response. </p><p>"Mick jumped first."</p><p>She claws at the sheets, her hands jumping as he laps at her pussy, coating his tongue with her juices like a starving man. He hums in pleasure as he licks her with the tip of his tongue, relishing in the taste of her. Beth's breathing heavily now, her moans uncontained. "He pulled the guy off her, and I lost my shit."</p><p>She cries out as he spreads her lips to suck her clit, pleasure pooling in her belly as she grinds against his lips, desperate for more friction. He knows she's still listening attentively despite his ministrations, so he keeps going, sucking more greedily, the slurping noise making him harden against her calf. "I tackled him to the ground and beat the shit outta that motherfucker."</p><p>Her moans fill the room as he puts a finger inside her, knuckle deep as he moves in and out of her, a wet sound erupting in the darkness of the room. He's panting too now, grinding his cock against her calf so she feels how turned on he is. Her breath gets stuck on her throat when he puts a second finger in, scissoring them slightly, making her loose and slick. </p><p>It feels good, she thinks, it feels too good. She wonders if she's ever seen truly Rio lose control, if the pleasure they're experiencing together gives him the same thrill than beating the shit out of someone to protect someone he loves. She wishes she could feel repulsed by the thought of him being this violent, disgusted at such a gross scene, but she's not, and maybe something's wrong with her, but she's not sorry about it. He's always so composed, so in control of himself even when he's furious, the idea of him losing his shit is just exhilarating.</p><p>"I choked him out and punched him over and over again," he whispers against her hipbone, finger fucking her quickly. She's moaning like crazy now, wetness dripping on his fingers, the squelching noise so filthy she blushes from head to toe. "His blood got everywhere, 't was freaking nasty."</p><p>She laughs a little at that, her laugh coming out breathy as he puts a third finger in, his tongue flat against her clit. She's so close now, images of him straddling some guy, punching him in a dark alley out of revenge making her wetter than she's ever been. "So close," she whispers, and this time it's Rio's turn to laugh. "Already, ma ?" he asks, teasing, "Don't want to hear the end of that story ?"</p><p>She groans deep in her throat, impatience almost as strong as the bliss she's feeling in her entire body. "Keep going," she says, and Rio's not sure if she means the story or the sex, so he does both.</p><p>"I remember breaking his nose," he continues, stroking his fingertips against the rough patch of her pussy, making her toes curl against the mattress. He knows she's imagining the whole scene, her eyes shut tight, her bottom lip almost bloody from how hard she's biting on it. "I slammed his fuckin' skull against the pavement, baby. Fuck, I still remember the cracking sound it made."</p><p>She's right on edge now, crying out as he pumps his fingers, and suddenly he stops, making her whine loudly. She clenches around his fingers, the urge to come so strong she's trembling, and he takes them out of her, wiping them down on the sheets. She's looking daggers at him now, breathing heavily, her huge breast moving with it, and Rio smirks as he strokes his dick a few times, releasing some tension. "Patience, mama."</p><p>"Fuck you," she says, and Rio laughs fully this time, the sound filling the darkness. He takes her by under her knees now, pulling her down the bed so he can straddle her. </p><p>The head of his big cock breaches her, making her whisper as he slowly enters her, his length spreading her open. " 'T was fucking filthy, and he was so fuckin' loud, but I didn't stop. Kept punching him until he stopped movin' under me."</p><p>He pushes inside to the hilt, rotating his hips in that way she likes, and her hands come to hold his shoulders. She's pulsing around him, the feeling so raw she's trembling, his words turning her on even more. </p><p>Her mind is clouded by desire, but she can't help but think back of that day at Annie's appartement, a long time ago, when Boomer tried to rape her. She remembers the fear and adrenaline coursing through her as she had the fake gun pointed at him and the way she had tried to keep her voice steady. Images of him breaking the coffee table as he stumbled through it, knocked out, flood her mind and she tenses a little. </p><p>"Focus on me, mama," Rio says, his smooth voice snapping her out of it, and she hums as he strokes her ribs in a soothing manner. She's not surprised he sensed her mind was wandering, can always tell how she's feeling, and suddenly the urge to reciprocate, to share a story too, is strong.</p><p>But finally he starts thrusting out of her at a rough pace, not letting her adjust first, making everything all the more intense, and she forgets about the memory. "Keep talking," she says around a moan, her hips meeting his thrusts eagerly. He licks his lips, spreading her ass cheeks so he can thrust even deeper, hitting spots that make her cry out and throw her head back.</p><p>He could do this all day, he thinks, watching the expression of pure pleasure on her angelic face. "You look so good takin' my cock, darling" he says, his voice hoarse, and she snorts slightly. It's not what she meant, he knows, but he also knows she relishes on the praise. He spreads her thighs wider, thrusting inside her like he wants to slam her head into the headboard, making her clench around him.</p><p>He groans, feeling his balls starting to tighten, so he speaks again. "Fuck, mama, he was so bloody when I finished him off. Left him dead on the ground like a fuckin' dog." </p><p>She cries out his name when his thumb graze her clit soflty, her pussy milking his cock as she comes loudly. He keeps fucking her, his hips slamming against hers, the familiar feeling pooling in his stomach. He goes incredibly deep inside her, desperate with the idea of filling her with his seed, his hips stuttering.</p><p>She looks so wrecked under him, whimpers and high pitched moans escaping her lips, he can't take it. In a second he's got her flipped over on all four, plunging back in the tight heat and thrusting sharply. He can't control his own groans, the throaty sounds filling the room and turning Beth on even more. She feels like she could come all over again just from the look on his face, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth like he's overwhelmed by the feeling of her.</p><p>He's right on edge now, his mind hazy when he mumbles "Imma fill you up so good, baby, fuck,". His come spurts out, filling her insides, the warm liquid making her shiver as he groans hoarsely, pleasure taking over. He throws his head back as he rotates his hips, riding his orgasm with his eyes shut, satisfaction flooding him.</p><p>Pulling out of her carefully, Rio goes boneless next to her, laying down, sweaty and sated. Beth's in the same state, her legs falling on the bed like she can't hold herself anymore, and she chuckles lightly. She turns on her side, looking at his relaxed face, down his toned body, and he must feel her gaze on him because suddenly he covers his eyes with his forearm.</p><p>They stay silent for a long time, enjoying each other's company as the temperature of the room cools down, the smell of sex strong in the air. Beth's eyes trace his body as her mind wanders again. Their breathing have evened out now, leaving the room to be totally silent except for the wrestling of the sheets as Beth moves closer to Rio. </p><p>"Rio ?" she says quietly, almost a whisper, and he hums in acknowledgement but doesn't say anything. She wonders if he's still fully awake. "About that guy you killed.."</p><p>She expects him to tense, to put his walls up again, but he doesn't move, doesn't remove his arm. Almost like he's unaffected by the distant memory. She feels guilty about pressing, but does it anyway. She didn't get to share her story, knows he won't let her reciprocate out of guilt, but she still wants to say something.</p><p>"I understand why you did it."</p><p>Her words echo in the room, sinking in, but Rio still doesn't say anything, so she continues. "I would've done the same thing." There's no hesitation in her voice and maybe that's what makes Rio finally remove his arm to look at her. He must be satisfied by the genuine look on her face, because suddenly he speaks. "Yeah ?"</p><p>"I'd do anything to protect someone I love. I just wanted you to know- I understand."</p><p>Beth releases a breath she didn't know she was holding, feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She means what she says, realizes now how deeply she means it, and her eyes meet his as he gently caresses her cheek.</p><p>"I knew you would."</p><p>Something in the atmosphere shifts and Beth lays down closer, draping a arm over his chest as she puts her head on his clavicle, careful not to hurt him. </p><p>Rio swallows thickly, the warmth spreading through his body making him feel amost uneasy. He'll never get used to how his heart beat faster when she's around, how he feels genuinely content over the most ridiculous things they share. How he trusts her with his deepest secrets, how she's one the most important thing in his life right now.</p><p>But he can't say those things out loud, won't allow himself to, so he settles on sarcasm, his voice teasing. "If you wanted to spoon me you could've asked, baby."</p><p>"Shut up," she says, but her words hold no fire. Silence engulfs them again, until Rio's voice breaks it, his tone gentle, soft, in a way she's never heard it before.</p><p>"If you wanna talk 'bout things too, just go ahead and tell me. I'll listen."</p><p>Beth's heart squeezes in her chest and she lifts her head to look at him. She's not sure she'll ever get used to how overwhelming her feelings for him can be.</p><p>"I know you will."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!</p><p>If you'd like to request a prompt, give your ideas for an eventual sequel for one of the chaps or just have a chat with me, you can do it <a href="https://riveramour.tumblr.com/messagebox">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>